Premência
by ChibiTrancy
Summary: "Ao ter á seu dispor a alteza alheia por completo desnuda, Michaelis posicionara-se frente ao citado, pousara a destra em sua nuca e puxara-lhe as madeixas cor de ouro. Colara os lábios em seu lóbulo, mordiscara-o e sibilara: - Obedeça-me, garoto sujo."


- Eu já lhe alertei sobre os atrasos. Seu desempenho tem caído lamentavelmente nos últimos tempos, Sebastian. E eu me pergunto o que há de errado com você. – O pequeno conde ditava tais sentenças como um general em frente á um grande exercito – E independente do que seja, está me atrapalhando.

- Perdoe-me, jovem mestre. – Desculpava-se a silhueta sombria em trajes de mordomo – Isso não irá se repetir.

O mais velho cruzara os dedos por trás das costas ao declamar tal sentença.

- Que assim seja. – Assentiu Ciel. – Agora me traga algo doce. Preciso melhorar meu humor.

_- Yes, my lord._

Proferidas tais palavras, o demônio deixara o escritório de seu amo á passadas largas, ainda que de baixa sonoridade.

Caminhava pelos corredores da mansão num andar felino, quase imperceptível. Ignorara as ordens ditadas por seu mestre, em função de suas necessidades egoístas que, sem a menor sombra de dúvida, enfureceriam o citado. E assim sendo, direcionara-se ao destino traçado mentalmente; o quarto de seu lorde.

Pousara a destra na maçaneta, deslizara-a sobre a mesma e ao abri-la, tivera seus ouvidos imediatamente violados por um reclamar histérico e _irritante_.

- Porque demorou tanto?!

- Primeiramente, - Explicava-se – Eu não trabalho para você, então recomendo que baixe o tom.

O garoto revirara as órbitas de cor de mar e deixara escapar um suspiro frustrado por entre os lábios carnudos.

- Em segundo lugar, por motivos anteriormente discutidos, eu não lhe devo satisfações. – Prosseguia, com os olhos vermelhos sangue presos na face infantil alheia.

- Eu não posso me esconder aqui por muito tempo. – Retrucava. – E você sabe disse.

- E também sei que o jovem mestre já está começando á desconfiar de meus atrasos e sumiços. – Rebateu Sebastian – Então que fiquei claro; se vamos continuar com isso, que seja do meu jeito.

- Não importa. – Mentiu o loiro, numa tentativa de encerrar a discussão.

O garoto _encontrava-se sentado _no leito daquele que havia auto proclamado-se seu "inimigo declarado", com as pernas finas, - estas, cobertas por um par de meias da cor das mais soturnas noites - cruzadas e uma expressão que imenso tédio bordada na face.

- Mas se ele já está desconfiando de seus atrasos, é melhor não perdemos tempo, não concorda? – Provocara, mordendo o lábio inferior após proferir tal sentença, na tentativa de abafar o riso.

Sem nada declarar, o moreno pusera-se á abandonar suas vestes, estas, deslizavam por seu bem esculpido tronco minuciosamente, cena que hipnotizada o pequeno conde.

Suas órbitas – por jus assemelhadas á um par de preciosos topázios – deleitavam-se com a visão privilegiada que obtinham do corpo alheio.

Alois saboreava-o com o olhar, ao mesmo tempo em que mordiscava os lábios, ansiando para usufruir de sua carne, como usualmente fazia, pelas costas de Ciel.

Não querendo desperdiçar os breves momentos que possuíam, o mais novo desguarnecia-se de seus trajes, deixando-os colidir com o piso do recinto.

Ao ter á seu dispor a alteza alheia por completo desnuda, Michaelis posicionara-se frente ao citado, pousara a destra em sua nuca e puxara-lhe as madeixas cor de ouro. Colara os lábios em seu lóbulo, mordiscara-o e sibilara:

- Obedeça-me, garoto sujo.

Seus instintos demoníacos acabavam por falar mais alto do que seu dever como mordomo. Necessitava do prazer carnal, e uma criança maculada que realizava qualquer tipo de fantasia á troco de amenizar sua solidão desoladora era a mais perfeita presa.

Alois nada proferira além de um gemido quase inaudível. Limitara-se á assentir num gesto de cabeça.

Após obter sua resposta, o mordomo lançou-lhe contra o colchão e atacara-lhe o pescoço. A pele alva do garoto era suja, manchada por _hematomas_ de autoria desconhecida. Sebastian não importava-se em marcar-lhe um pouco mais.

O fazia, ao mesmo tempo em que percorria as mãos pelo restante de seu corpo, arranhando-lhe com força o suficiente para arrancar-lhe_ finos_ filetes de sangue.

O líquido avermelhado escorrendo pelo tronco contribuíra para a aparência puída do pequenino, que apenas desfrutava das dores, convertendo-as mentalmente em valedouras demonstrações apaixonadas.

Fazia parte da natureza do mais velho a preferência por corpos inocentes, e por mais que aquilo não fosse exatamente o que ele tinha em mente, em hipótese alguma poderia ser classificado como inútil ou descartável.

Assim sendo, deslizara os lábios até alcançar os mamilos da criança, mordiscando-os.

- Ahhmm! – Libertava gemidos em baixo timbre por entre os lábios, frutos do prazer e da dor causados simultaneamente pelo demônio.

- Calado. – Silenciava o maior.

As órbitas azuladas do conde comprimiam-se, simultaneamente suas bochechas adquiriam uma tonalidade carmim, e seus lábios tremelicavam, na tentativa de conter suas proclamações.

Michaelis não demorou-se muito na região do peito alheio. Logo, soltara-o e percorrera a destra até as pernas – agora bambas - de Alois, afastando-as enquanto posicionava-se entre as mesmas.

- Não faça tanto barulho quanto da última vez. – Ditava o demônio num sussurro rouco e consideravelmente ameaçador. – É perigoso, e vulgar.

O loiro ignorou o insulto e novamente assentiu, sem nada dizer.

- Com sua licença... – Ironizou o mordomo.

Dito isso, Sebastian iniciara a penetração, violando o território da aranha, ignorando as possíveis dores que o garoto poderia vir á sentir. Supôs que este, já havia habituado-se com o desconforto inicial, do contrário, não lhe faria muita diferença.

O pequeno conde Trancy esforçava-se para manter o controle, prova disto fora o lábio rasgado pela própria mordida, na tentativa de abafar os gemidos.

- Hmm... – Novamente, por infortúnio, teve dificuldade em conter-se.

- Eu disse para ficar calado! – Bradou o demônio, notavelmente exaltado.

- D-desculpe... – Titubeava o pequenino, um tanto temeroso.

O demônio aumentava a intensidade das estocadas, como se quisesse "punir" o pequenino pelo descuido. Este, por sua vez, apenas mordiscava as pontas dos dedos – muitas vezes, ferindo á si próprio – na tentativa de silenciar-se.

Por mais brutal e sujo que fosse tal ato, a criança sentia-se acolhida e aconchegada. Tinha em mente que contato humano, independente da maneira com a qual fosse aplicado, poderia ser convertido em afeição.

E ainda que o corpo alheio estivesse machucando-o, suas garras cravando sendo cravadas em sua pele, suas presas perfurando-lhe o pescoço, e a boca, insultando-o e repreendendo-o, tais instantes eram-lhe prazerosos.

O mesmo caso aplicava-se á Sebastian. O que possuía em mãos não era sua espécie favorita; sua notável preferência pela inocência era pelo prazer de ter algo para destruir, mas ainda assim, divertia-se com o corpo frágil e debilitado do conde perturbado.

Em _poucos_ instantes, vossa alteza sentiu-se próxima ao auge. Estava ciente de que não agüentaria por muito tempo, e, numa tentativa de _acelerar_ seu alívio, levara a destra até o _próprio_ membro, envolvendo-o com a mesma, deliciando-se com gestos velozes.

- Ahhh! – Deixara escapar, juntamente com o líquido esbranquiçado que seu pênis expelira.

O demônio não demorou muito á fazer o mesmo, preenchendo o interior do loiro com o fruto do prazer causado pelo mesmo.

As respirações descompassadas de ambos eram a única fonte de som que pairava no aposento, até o semi-silêncio ser interrompido pelo declamar do moreno:

- Vamos, vista-se. – Ordenava – Preciso tirar-lhe daqui o quanto antes.

Alois deixara o leito, assentira com um gesto de cabeça e pusera-se á colher seus trajes espalhados pelo _chão_ do quarto.

Notas da Autora:

Não, eu não tenho NADA á dizer em minha defesa... Mas por favor, não queimem a minha casa. |:


End file.
